


Forgive Me (I love you)

by touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Lawyer Chanyeol, M/M, More tags as we go on, Mpreg, Romance, break up back together, famous bbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: Baekhyun's fans always say he looks like a certain instagram baby, never do they know, and Baekhyun as well, was that it was Baekhyun's kid with his ex. The family he left for fame.And if Chanyeol knew about this comparison, he wouldn't like it, even a bit.





	Forgive Me (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt: [chanbaek mpreg prompt](https://twitter.com/touchofbeige/status/1068311308473233408?s=19)
> 
> you can find me on twitter: @touchofbeige

Chapter I.

Four years ago…

“I don’t have time for a baby, Chanyeol. You know that,” Baekhyun says, trying hard to keep his composure. This is it, this is him saying goodbye to his first, and probably will be his only love.

Baekhyun can’t look Chanyeol in the eyes, knowing fully well how the other is crying and sobbing as he stands by his doorway this late at night. The greatest betrayal one could ever commit to someone he loves. And Baekhyun is committing it - leaving his would have been perfect family because he’s selfish.

“Baekhyun, what are you talking about?” Chanyeol pleads and cries, arms reaching out to hold Baekhyun, but the latter avoided it. This action brought nothing but coldness, a tiny crack starting to form in their once solid relationship. Maybe the crack has always been there, but Baekhyun has been too good of an actor to pretend everything was perfect when it wasn’t.

Baekhyun doesn’t want to feel Chanyeol’s touch, a touch he will surely miss after this, a touch that could very much sway his decision. And he doesn’t need that. Not now, not when he’s already decided what to do.

He already made up his mind, and that is to leave them.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and wipes his tears with the back of his hands, he reaches behind Chanyeol to get his trolley that is carrying his clothes and belongings. 

These are the only things he’s bringing back home, back to Seoul.

Leaving behind the most important of all, his heart and a life he could’ve had. Their unnamed baby boy was just two weeks old and however much it hurts Baekhyun, he has no other choice but to do this.

“We can do this together! You know we can! Why are you giving up on us?” The taller once again pleads, holding Baekhyun’s shoulders in his hands and with heartbreak obvious in his voice.

“This is my dream, Yeol. Please understand,” Baekhyun cries out, not able to stop his tears from falling now. He has to make this decision to be able to make all those trainee years worth it. All those hard work; his sweat and tears. 

“Baekhyun, please. Just, think about it more? Don’t you love me and our son?” Chanyeol is miserable, the love of his life and the father of his son is trying to walk out on them. It’s something he didn’t expect to happen, since he thought they were okay; that Baekhyun has given up being a celebrity just to be with them.

To be with him and their son. He can take care of them both, give them a comfortable life as he works as a lawyer, but Baekhyun had other plans.

“Why did you lie to me Baekhyun? You said yes to my proposal to marry me when we found out you were expecting. I can give you all you want but… why?” Chanyeol is heartbroken. It hurts more because they were happy for the past nine months. They were going to be the perfect little family of three.

“You don’t understand, Chanyeol! I’ve worked hard for this and I won’t let this,” Baekhyun screams, and points to them two, “stop me from achieving it. Call me cold hearted but it’s what I need. Please, please, understand, Chanyeol. I do love you and our child.”

Chanyeol scoffs. “This is not how you show love, Baekhyun. If you love someone, you fight for them, not like this selfish being that you are.”

“Don’t tell me something you don’t mean.” Chanyeol’s voice is small, broken, and full of hurt. Baekhyun reaches out and palms his cheeks in his hands. “Yeol, you know it’s true. I love you, please don’t doubt that.”

Chanyeol turns away harshly, causing Baekhyun’s hands to fall. “But you love your career more.”

And he really thought that Baekhyun is ready. Ready to be a family with him and their son and ready to give up his celebrity dreams. For he never asked for an abortion or for their son to be given up for adoption. Chanyeol saw the love in Baekhyun’s eyes at every movement their son made when he was still carrying him. He witnessed him singing to their son in the dark when he quietly enters their home from work. And he saw the love in his eyes.

“Yeol- I.”

A baby’s cries are heard in the tiny apartment. Baekhyun and Chanyeol both turns towards the door to the nursery where their son used to be sleeping. Where Baekhyun had kissed him goodbye earlier when he was planning to run in the middle of the night.

Baekhyun wipes his newly dropped tears and smiles. “Go to him, Chanyeol. Love him please,” he tiptoes and kisses Chanyeol’s cheek.

One last lingering kiss, before he closes his eyes and Chanyeol accepts defeat. “If you leave now, don’t ever think of going back to us, Baekhyun.”

“I know,” Baekhyun says, before turning back and going out. Chanyeol gives up as well, and goes to the nursery room where his son is waiting for him. His cries calling out to him, and telling him he needs him.

As he enters the room and takes their son in his arms, only one thought rings in his mind: that Chanhyun will always have him even if Baekhyun already left them. “I’m here for you, baby. I won’t ever leave you, no matter what happens.”

The baby continues to cry out, and Chanyeol rocks him, feeling the pain and hurt the cries are trying to tell.

Baekhyun turns back on the threshold of their apartment door and looks back. To the apartment that’s been his home for the last nine months, and one he thought would be his home for a few more years to come. Until he got a call the other week to tell him to go back to the agency. That they want him again. That his songs just hit the top of the charts while he’s gone.

So with one last longing look to the nursery where their son is being calmed down by Chanyeol, Baekhyun gathers what remains of his resolve and shakes the lingering doubts over his decision. He’s already decided that this is the best way.

He turns the knob and opens it to the outside, knowing fully well that once he turns his back on them, his father and son duo, it means he is giving them up forever.

All for his dream. All to be Korea’s next top singer, to nurture his blossoming career and not let it fizzle out. To seize the opportunity while everyone’s curiosity is on him. While everyone and their mother wants him.

“Please take care of our son, Yeol. And let me live my dreams,” he whispers in the air pleadingly, tears still falling from his eyes from the undeniable pain on his chest. 

Then, Baekhyun walks away to chase his dreams.

Never once looking back.

“He looks so much like Baekhyun oppa, omo! <3”

“this is probably baekhyun oppa’s son in another life istg they look the same”

“Hyun-ah~ can you be mine~”

“As cute as our Baekhyun oppa, Hyun-ah, saranghae.”

Baekhyun chuckles, scrolling through this child’s Instagram account and seeing the same comments once again. Ever since his fans discovered a baby look alike of his, and linked it to his comments before, he discovered this child’s account too. And Baekhyun has been enjoying looking at his pictures, even admitting to himself the peculiar similarities he has with the four year old boy.

Baekhyun found him while secretly stalking his fans and saw pictures of him being edited to be put side by side with Hyun’s pictures. Even the name Hyun is used by his fans to connect him to the cute child. He’ll admit, however, that he does feel fond of the baby, that he had saved pictures of him on his phone gallery as well.

It’s a feeling he can’t explain, but he welcomes the reprieve and solace the baby’s laughter provides. An escape from his hectic and unending schedules, a break from his busy life. Baekhyun scrolls for more videos or pictures and just watches them. He has no courage to comment on any of his posts, especially if he’s using his public account which has millions of followers.

Baekhyun is currently the most famous celebrity in South Korea; a result of three years of non-stop hard work. He released albums after albums, acted in movies and dramas one after another, and appeared in as much variety shows he could. He’d done almost everything to achieve what he has achieved now. His dream of becoming the best in his field had been accomplished, but lately he’s been feeling emptier by the day. Like a piece of a puzzle is needed more because it’s not enough for him anymore.

He stares at these pictures again and again to think about a different future - the one he turned his back on. Would he have been happier if he stayed? But he is happy now, with his fans, achievements, and fame. But is he content? Is he whole?

Sometimes he stares at nothing and wishes Chanyeol was still with him, together with their son. He never got to know what name Chanyeol gave him for it was a surprise. They wanted to name him Chanhyun after their names, but Baekhyun doubts if Chanyeol went through with it after what he did.

He smiles deprecatingly at the thought of his family and wonders how would their little baby look like right now. Would he be as cute as Hyun, or cuter?

He chuckles while deep in thought. “I bet he’s as active and playful as you, Chanyeol.”

Sometimes he wonders if he’ll be able to see them if he goes to their old apartment after his tour. If Chanyeol will let him see their baby. But all these thoughts are easily erased with the gentle reminder of his friend and manager, Jongdae.

“Baekhyun? It’s time.” Jongdae raps on his dressing room door. Baekhyun puts on a smile and prepares himself. Yes, it’s time. Time for his concert tour in Japan to start.

Doing activities in Japan always makes him feel bittersweet because it’s been his home for a few months. And being here feels like being home, but not quite because the people he called home are not beside him at the moment.

He wonders if Chanyeol sees his posters?

What would he be thinking?

Does he still care about him?

Does he still love him?

But alas, the crew tells him through his in ear that everything is ready. The platform goes up the stage and Baekhyun is momentarily blinded by the lights and deafened by the loud cheers. He flashes a grin and faces the audience: his fans, his new family.

The first melody sounds and he’s back to being Byun Baekhyun - the superstar. Gone is Byun Baekhyun - a simple man who once called himself Chanyeol’s fianceé and the father of his child.

“Tokyo Dome, let me hear you scream!” He shouts and the ear-splitting screams pumped up his blood and he’s back in his element.

Thoughts of his family once again pushed to the back of his mind. This is his new family, and this is his new home.

Some miles away, Chanyeol crumples a Baekhyun concert poster and throws it in the trash. He doesn’t want to see any reminder of his heartbreak from years ago. He’s happy that Baekhyun has achieved his dreams, but he’s never forgiven him for choosing fame over him and Chanhyun.

Over their innocent and lovely child who didn’t deserve to be left by the parent who bore him. Chanyeol doesn’t deserve to have his heart broken for loving Baekhyun. Loving him so much. Too much.

“Chanyeol?” Sun bin calls out to him. Chanyeol turns and smiles at his date, “Hey, sorry I was late.”

“I don’t mind. Don’t worry about it, at least I got to have more time to prepare myself,” she giggles.

Chanyeol smiles kindly and offers his arm to her, “Let’s go then?”

“Yes, of course,” she answers, then holds onto Chanyeol’s arm.


End file.
